


【游戏王 | 闇表】An Unexpected Disaster

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 17:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19675561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，架空，吸血鬼atm#文案：吸血鬼亚图姆在蝙蝠形态下被aibo当成普通果蝠捡回家喂水果吃，然后大半夜变回原型于是发生了不☆可☆描☆述的事（shenme）





	【游戏王 | 闇表】An Unexpected Disaster

“不喜欢吃水果？”

用筷子夹着一大根香蕉向前又凑了凑，缩在毯中的毛茸茸脑袋在抗拒无效后最终认命般地张大嘴咬下一整块水果的根部，游戏松了一口气，露出微笑。

“这才对嘛，不吃东西怎么行。”

下班回家路上偶然捡到了一只受伤的蝙蝠。

游戏将它带回公寓楼中草草处理了下伤口，从图鉴上看类型似乎是果蝠，询问了兽医专业朋友的意见后他便取了些合适的水果来给它吃。

在毯子的包裹中只露出小半个头的这只生物看上去实在不像是一只蝙蝠，反倒像是一只毛茸茸的小狗。游戏忍不住伸出手去揉了揉它的头，它也抬起头来同他对望一眼——是深红色的眼睛，真罕见啊——从厨房抱出来的水果差不多快被吃完了，他干脆坐起身，把依然在大口咀嚼着、显然是饿坏了的蝙蝠抱进怀里。

“别担心，还有很多很多呢。”

“想吃多少都会满足你的。”

于是大半夜，他便在盥洗室中被后方突地伸出的一双手困在了镜子前。

血红的双眼对上他的视线，男人一边扳过他的身体迫使他背靠上冰冷光滑的玻璃，一边露出一个礼貌却显然侵犯性更强的笑容。

“夜安。”

而这件事告诉游戏的教训就是，不要随便从路上再捡什么奇奇怪怪的东西回来了！

“嗯啊……不，不行，等等……那里唔”

无力再喊出声的嘴被又一次吻上，游戏感到自己的大腿被以更大的角度掰开，异于人类的粗大阴茎更深地插入他体内。镜子上还残余着上一次高潮时溅出的精液，他的脊背上也全是汗渍，腰被紧紧扣住，他的喘息声在狭小的盥洗室中被回音渐渐放大。

“这不是很兴奋吗？”

乳首又被触上，游戏大大一颤，整个人支撑不住地从镜子前滑到了面前人的身上，随即又被缓缓向下放倒在了瓷砖铺就的地上，冰凉的触感让他浑身一颤，从下身传来的猛烈抽插感却再次使他陷于几乎失去意识的旋涡之中。前列腺被顶弄，脖颈处也被来回舔舐——人类的血液只有在做爱的高潮中享用才是最鲜美的。这是男人几分钟前才对他亲口说出的话，而那曾让当下的他羞耻到想要直接去死。

“才没，嗯啊——不要，那里……已经，噫啊”

胸前再次被吮吻，他的手也被整个抓起束缚在了头顶，体内阴茎每一次向里的顶弄似乎都引起新的战栗浪潮，而他已经快要在其中覆灭。

“别急。”男人又凑近他耳边，微微睁开眼，游戏终于勉强看清了他嘴角露出的那一对尖细的牙。“这才只是开始，饭前的一点小菜而已。”

“不行，嗯……已经，已经不行了……啊啊——”

生理泪水从眼角溢出不断下滑，而那似乎只是更刺激眼前人的兴奋药剂。他的下巴又被抚上，唇上传来的濡湿触感伴随着蔓延至全身的电流感，游戏在痉挛中迷迷蒙蒙地失去了大半的自我意识，而昏沉的感官最后传达来的是脖间一阵尖细的刺痛感，以及——那之前男人在他耳边低笑着说出的话语。

“是你说‘想吃多少都会满足你的’不是吗？”

“那我就——开动了。”

END#


End file.
